Trust Me
by ElatedEccentric
Summary: Do you trust me, Zack?" "Sir?" "Do you trust me?" "Angeal... What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you," Zack says with a nervous laugh, and Angeal smiles. -Sometimes you do bad things to keep the person you love close to you...-
1. That Day

_…In my defense, this fic started out with purely innocent intentions. It was just going to be a nice little piece about Angeal having some possessive, and only slightly creepy thoughts about Zack. Something that would make all the Zangeal lovers out there all warm inside, but at the same time go "Wtf?" But then my fingers started typing, and I just couldn't stop… Please don't kill me. I love Angeal, I truly do. He and Zack are my Crisis Core OTP. I didn't mean for this to turn out like it did... I'm a little terrified about posting it._

_It figures that my first lemon would be in a rape fic. It just figures._

_**Warning!:** This is a RAPE fic. Rape. And Angeal is the one doing the raping. If you don't like this--and I don't blame you if you don't--please, feel free to turn back now. If your morbidly curious and want to see how this will turn out, please continue reading. No flames please. If you don't like this, just don't say anything. _

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing, sadly. If I did, none of the male characters would have their shirts on. Except Hojo. Fuck Hojo. _

* * *

_**Trust Me**_

"Do you trust me, Zack?"

Zack looks up, surprised at the sudden question. They're in Angeal's apartment right now, going through the small amount of paperwork that Angeal receives every month. His mentor is sitting on the couch, some sort of mind-numbing document in his hand, and Zack _(my precious, precious little Puppy so sweetandinnocentandlovely)_ is sitting on the floor, sorting papers. He's been chattering away for some time now, though Angeal has long since forgotten what he's been talking about. It's not that he doesn't care, because he does; he cares about everything that concerns Zack.

It's just… the Zack's body is distracting. He's captivated by the amount of grace the boy's hands move with as he sorts the papers into separate piles, the way his shirt hikes up and shows a small strip of lightly tanned skin as he leans over to retrieve a folder, the gentle tilt of his head as he glances over and smiles. And the blue blue blue _blue _of his eyes, so bright and lively and full of warmth.

But now those eyes are confused. "Sir?" he says, blinking at the question.

"Do you trust me?" Angeal repeats patiently, though on the inside he's positively _dying _to know the answer. This is important to him, he has to know. Zack means so much to him, has meant so much ever since he first laid eyes on him almost a year ago.

"Angeal… what kind of question is that? Of course I trust you," Zack says with a nervous laugh, and Angeal smiles. He knows Zack trusts him, of course, but it's important that he hears it. Hearing Zack say that he trusts him… it helps justify what he's about to do.

Zack is young and beautiful, full of life and a seemingly endless supply of energy. Everyone who comes across him desires him in one way or another, whether to have him as a friend or… something else. It's usually the latter, of course, for the SOLDIER program is full of men with animalistic urges that can't be solved in battle. Zack seems to be oblivious to everything, however. He never seems to notice the stares or the cheesy pick up lines, the too-friendly hugs from the 1st Classes who are around his age and the lingering brushes against his hair from the older ones.

But Angeal sees them, and they drive him absolutely crazy _(because Zack is mine I found him first he's minemineminemine and I'm the one who chose him and he's happy with me)_. The looks and the touches always manage to quickly sap away Angeal's self-control, make him so mad that he sees red and just wants to smash something. To make matters worse, even Sephiroth and Genesis have shown interest in Zack, and that just makes Angeal _sick. _They're his friends, but Zack is his, and it's not something he's willing to give up or share, not even for them.

Zack is his. He saw him first, so he has claim, and as childish and primitive as this logic is, it's _true._ Everyone else had their chance when the mentor program first opened up; it's their fault they didn't jump to claim the boy before he did.

No one will take him away. Angeal is happiest when he's with Zack, and the thought of someone stealing his beautiful Puppy away makes him so mad he could just--

But he won't have to worry about that for long.

He studies Zack, who has returned his attention back to the papers before him for the moment, still chattering away. Angeal has thought about this for weeks now, carefully planned everything out. Made sure to request that all the paperwork be sent to him today instead of next Monday, like it usually is, because next Monday Zack will be gone on a mission without him and Angeal knows he can't wait any longer. It's not safe. The longer he waits to do this, the higher the chances are that someone will come and steal Zack from him.

Angeal has to show Zack that his place is by his side, and nowhere else. It's for his own good, he tells himself, it's so he can keep Zack safe and away from the uncaring hands and selfish lust of the other SOLDIERs. He's got to lay claim to Zack, and even though he knows that the boy won't understand, he's sure that everything will be fine in the end. Zack trusts Angeal, after all, and his stoic mentor wouldn't do anything to harm Zack. Everything that he does, he does for Zack's own good.

His heart is pounding in anticipation. He knows that people would say what he's about to do is wrong, horrible, the most absolute betrayal of trust, but they don't understand. Zack will be upset afterwards, yes, but Angeal will make sure that it will be good for him too, because he doesn't want to hurt his Puppy, and once he calms down, he'll see Angeal's reasoning, and everything will be fine. Perfect, even.

He sets the document down on the couch and stands, forcing himself to keep the motions smooth and controlled, using years of experience to keep any traces of eagerness off his face. Zack looks up curiously, his head cocked slightly. They aren't finished with all the papers yet, and Angeal usually keeps them both sitting there until everything is finished.

"Zack, I want you to follow me, please," Angeal says, and Zack bounces up obediently, eager to get away from the dull task. Angeal turns away to hide a smile, and leads the boy into his bedroom. He can practically hear the question hanging in the air between them as they walk in: '_Why are we in here?' _Zack has never been in Angeal's bedroom before, and he's sure that the boy never expected to be allowed in.

Angeal turns and faces Zack. "Sit on the bed," he says, and the puzzled expression on Zack's face becomes even more pronounced. Despite the numerous questions that he undoubtedly wants to ask, his Puppy does so, and gazes up at Angeal curiously.

"You say you trust me, Zack," Angeal says, fleetingly thinking that Zack made a very pretty picture, sitting innocently on his bed like this, and he'll undoubtedly look even better when he's spread out naked beneath his mentor in a few short minutes. "How much do you trust me?"

Zack frowns, but answers anyway. "I trust you a lot, sir. With my life."

Ah, what a good Puppy. "You know that I only do what's best for you, right?"

"Um, yes, sir."

"And you know that I would do anything to protect you, right?"

Zack frowns, and Angeal knows that he's thinking that this isn't like his stoic mentor, who's isn't usually so personal like this. "Angeal--"

"You know, right?"

"…Yes."

Angeal smiles. "Good."

And then he pins Zack down to the mattress, using his mako enhanced speed to catch the boy off guard. He holds the boy's wrists down, uses his weight to keep his Puppy's body pinned. Zack looks up at him in shock. "Angeal! What are you--"

"Everything I do, I do because it's for your own good. I'm going to ask you one more time, Zack: do you trust me?"

Zack studies his face for a long time, shock and confusion and even a small amount of fear in those blue eyes _(it really shouldn't be so arousing to see that fear, but it is, it makes his blood pound and his cock twitch). _He doesn't seem to know what to say.

"Zack?" Angeal presses, unknowingly tightening his grip on the small wrists.

Zack swallows, and finally answers: "…Y-yeah, Angeal. Of course I trust you." His voice shakes a little, but he seems sure.

"Good," Angeal says again, and suddenly leans down and attacks Zack's neck with his mouth.

Zack squeaks, his body jerking. "Angeal!"

But Angeal isn't listening. He's too absorbed in the soft skin under his lips, the sweet taste of it. He trails his lips across the delicate neck until he comes to the pulse point, and he can feel the boy's blood pounding beneath his lips. He moans against Zack's skin, a spasm of desire jolting through him.

Zack seems to have regained some of his senses, and is now trying to jerk out of his mentor's hold. "What are you doing?!" His voice is high, panicked, his body struggling against Angeal's grip and weight. The boy doesn't realize it, but his squirming body is rubbing against Angeal's hardening dick in the most delicious way, and it's only fueling his mentor's desire to go through with this, to claim Zack totally and completely.

"Stop, wait--!"

"Zack," Angeal cuts in, using his sternest voice, made rougher by his desire for the boy's small, lithe body, "you said you trust me. Did you lie?"

"No, but--"

"I'm doing this for your own good. This way, no one will be able to take you away."

Zack blinks up in him, his eyes still full of confusion--and fear. "T-take me away?" he repeats. "Who's trying to take me away?"

"Everyone else," Angeal replies simply, and attacks the boy's neck again.

"Wait--!" Zack tries to squeak, but Angeal isn't going to let him.

"Zack, stop struggling. You and I both know that it's no use." He's very glad that they are both wearing t-shirts and sweatpants right now; his suggestion, of course. After all, doing paperwork while in uniform was uncomfortable and bothersome. He risks letting his puppy's wrists go for the fewest of seconds so he can pull his t-shirt off, revealing the developing chest and abdominal muscles, still soft to the touch. Zack uses this opportunity to try and punch Angeal, shove him away--but Angeal's had more mako injections, and he's faster. He grabs the boy's hands before he can do any damage and pins them back down, and Zack whimpers; Angeal's grip is tight, sure to leave bruises later. This thought excites his mentor a little--proof of the claim Angeal has over the boy.

"You need to stop fighting this, Zack," Angeal says, sounding very much like the patient mentor scolding his disobedient student. "You might hurt yourself."

"Angeal--"

He brings the boy's wrists together, clasps them both in one large hand. With his other hand he reaches down and starts on Zack's pants.

The boy freezes for a moment, then begins struggling violently, wriggling and squirming, trying to throw off his mentor's body. Angeal's cock is getting harder and harder as the boy struggles, stirring to life with each brush against the boy's thighs. It's all Angeal can do to not just yank both their pants down and pound the boy into the mattress. He doesn't, though; he doesn't want this to hurt his Puppy more than is absolutely necessary, and he's going to make damn sure that the boy enjoys it as well, whether he wants to or not.

Angeal leans heavily against Zack, stilling his movements, and with only a little difficulty manages to pull the boys pants down--and he freezes. Zack is not wearing any underwear, he realizes. No boxers, no briefs, no _nothing. _Just clean, soft tanned skin everywhere, and Angeal sighs at the sight. And Zack is bucking up, still fighting against his mentor, and really Angeal's quite proud. He still has his fighting spirit… but the time for fighting is over.

He pulls back a little so he can pull the sweatpants off completely, careful not to let Zack's legs go free for too long, and the boy is soon completely nude below him. He hardens to a full erection now, and his mouth waters as he takes in the beautiful sight.

Zack is still fighting, but his movements are losing their strength; he's getting tired. "No, please--"

"Hush, puppy," he whispers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against the boy's temple, smiling at the soft whimper this evokes. "I'll make it good, I promise. It won't hurt for long."

Zack is starting to cry now, and he doesn't seem to realize it. The tears are making his pretty blue eyes even brighter, and Angeal loves it. He reaches under the bed and pulls out a pair of handcuffs that he's "borrowing" from another officer. He shoves the boy further up the bed, hastily crawling after him, and in a swift move, he handcuffs the boy's hands to the iron headboard. Zack tugs against the restraints desperately, his breaths coming out as small sobs now. Angeal doesn't like the sound, but he comforts himself with the fact that the sobs will go away soon, and Zack will enjoy what's about to happen. He has to.

Satisfied that Zack won't be going anywhere for a bit, Angeal stands and quickly pulls off his own clothes. His Puppy struggles against his restraints all the while, his sobs steadily increasing in volume. "Please, please, _please…"_

Angeal knows he's not begging for more; Zack's begging to be let go, wants to get away from his mentor and this bedroom and this apartment. But even so, he can't help but feel another strong jolt of desire shoot through his body down to his cock, and he moans as the boy struggles harder at the sound. He gets back onto the bed, careful of Zack's legs that are kicking at him. He leans close, breathes in the intoxicating scent that he's memorized all these months he's spent with the boy.

"You aren't doing yourself any good by fighting," he says into Zack's ear, in the stern tone he uses whenever his student isn't trying his hardest during spars. "Stop struggling, Puppy, and let me take care of you."

"Oh Gaia…" Zack sobs, turning his face away. Angeal is pleased to see that he _does _stop fighting, but his whole body is shaking violently. A guilty pang hits his heart, and he rubs his hands against the boy's side.

"Calm down, Puppy, I've got you," he says to the boy, massaging at the tense muscles and forcing his libido down for a bit. "Just calm down, it won't be bad. You'll see. Breathe, Zack, like I taught you how to do."

To his surprise, Zack actually listens to him; he's inhaling deeply, holding it, and then letting it out in a slow _whoosh._ The tense muscles are slowly relaxing. The logical part of Angeal's brain reasons that this is a sort of defense mechanism for the boy, perhaps, like pretending all this was a bad dream or some sort of strange lesson. The other part of his brain, the selfish part that wants to keep Zack all to himself and is currently in control, is delighted and believes that his little Puppy is accepting all this. Accepting it like he accepts everything else that Angeal offers.

Slowly, Angeal lets his large hands trail down, past the broad shoulders and the delicate collar bones. His left hand halts upon coming to a dusky nipple, while the right continues to trail down, gliding across abdominal muscles…

"Ooohhhhh…" Zack moans, arching a little when Angeal begins to gently pinch at his nipple. His puppy is young, his body pumped full of hormones and always hard, and Angeal is grateful for this. It makes everything that much easier, on both him and Zack.

"Puppy…" he whispers to the Zack's, his left hand pinching the nipple harder as his right hand trails down to the boy's cock. He fists the boy gently, and Zack inhales sharply.

"No, no, _no…."_

"Sssshhhh, Zack, it's okay."

"No, it's not, it's _not okay, _please--_uunnnngh."_ Angeal drops his head and gently circles the reddening nipple with his tongue, and gently wraps his fist around the boy at the same time. Zack throws his head back and whimpers--like a puppy. Like a needy little puppy. Angeal smiles around the nipple, gently tugs at it with his teeth, and slowly begins pumping Zack. He delights in the moans that Zack is trying _so hard_ to hold back, biting down on his lower lip until it bleeds. Angeal turns to the other nipple and nibbles on it, jerking his fist a little harder, and Zack keens, tossing his head back as his eyes snap open, the blue now a light turquoise with mako and fear and _arousal._

"_Nnngh…_ Angeal…" Zack sobs. His mentor jerks his hands faster, tightening his grip around the boy's cock. He releases the boys nipple, leans up and places open mouth kisses down the boy's pretty neck, pausing every while to suck and nibble at certain spots. He stops when gets to the collar bone, then trails more kisses back up.

"Puppy, Puppy, Puppy. My sweet little Puppy," he whispers into the boy's ear. "Don't hold back, Zack, don't even try. Let me hear you come, Puppy. Let me hear you."

Whether he realizes it or not, Zack is thrusting into Angeal's hand now, all on his own. It makes Angeal smile, happy that his Puppy can enjoy this, even if he'll feel horrible about it later.

"Uunnghh… Nnngh… _uuuuungh… Ooohhhhh…."_ Zack is arching up, his hips flexing wildly into Angeal's fist, his own hands clinging desperately to the headboard's iron bars. "Ungh-- Unngh-- _Angeal--!"_

Zack's close, now, Angeal can tell. He leans close and kisses the boy's face, tasting the tears on his lips, and whispers, "Let it go, Puppy, just let it go…"

"_Nooooo," _Zack moans, still trying to fight, to hold back from his impending orgasm. Still unwilling to give in. Angeal smirks against the boy's ear, tightens his fist around the swollen cock--and jerks.

"_Aaaahhhh!"_ Zack wails, his body arching up and going tight as he comes. Hot semen spurts forth, coating onto their stomachs and chests. Zack continues to thrust into Angeal's fist as he rides out his orgasm, sobbing and moaning at the same time. Angeal smiles into Zack's hair, his own cock so hard that it could be made out of granite or diamond. _'Soon,' _he promises himself. _'Once Zack's relaxed, just a little bit longer…'_

Finally, Zack's hips stop jerking, and the boy is left exhausted, chest heaving as he gasps for air as tears of shame and pain and _hurt_ trail down his cheeks. Angeal's chest tightens as those blue eyes open and ask a silent question: _'Why?'_

"It's because I love you, Puppy," he explains, petting the satin spikes that are fanned out across the pillows. "I'm doing this to protect you. I can't let anyone take you away; you belong here, with me."

Zack shudders, and Angeal sighs. His Puppy doesn't understand. That's okay, he will eventually. But for now… there's something that still needs to be taken care of…

Zack stiffens as he sees Angeal's fingers dip into the semen coating his stomach, using it to lube his fingers up. "No, no, no, _please,_" he whimpers, shaking his head frantically, his body too tired to do much more than that. "Please, I'm _begging_ you--"

"I have to, Puppy."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't do this!"

Angeal paused, his fingers ghosting outside the boy's entrance. He looked at Zack pityingly, rubbed small circles into the soft skin with his other hand. "Oh, Zack," he says sadly, "you just don't understand."

And then he slips a finger in.

Zack cries out in terror, tensing immediately around the offending digit. "Angeal, _nooooo…."_

Angeal shushes him, rubbing his fingers into the boy's skin soothingly. "Relax, Zack, relax. It'll only hurt worse if you don't."

"Oh Gaia, _no…"_ Poor boy. He sounds so pained right now. But what can he do? It's the only way. He's been watching the boy too long, desiring this young, nubile body--and he's come this far now, so how can he stop?

"It's okay, Pup. I've got you," Angeal says, slowly working the finger into the act. "Breathe, Zack, breathe…"

Zack sobs, loudly and unrestrained this time, and it makes him tense even more. Angeal's chest tightens again, and he moves his hand up to press the boy's face into his shoulder. "Hush, Puppy, hush," he says softly, petting the satin spikes. "It'll be fine."

"How can you _say_ that?" Zack sobs into his shoulder. "How can you do this? _How can you do this to me?"_ He sounds so hurt, so betrayed.

He'll understand later. He has to.

Angeal is patient, waiting for Zack's sobs to stop and his body to relax, petting the boy's hair until he feels the muscles slowly begin to loosen. He slowly begins moving his finger again, in and out, slowly. Zack whimpers against his skin, seeming to have run out of tears for the moment. Angeal navigates the narrow channel carefully, searching for that small bundle of nerves that he knows will bring pleasure back to Zack. Somewhere, somewhere, it's buried somewhere in here--

"_Oh!"_

And there it is. Angeal presses against the bundle once more, and Zack whimpers against his skin, trying not to make a sound and failing miserably. Angeal carefully adds a second finger, and begins to scissor them out in the narrow space, being careful to keep the boy's prostate stimulated as he does so.

"Oh, Zack," he sighs into the boy's ear, and Zack whimpers in response. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, Puppy. I wanted it to be better for you, but there's no time--" His Puppy just sobs again, even though his hips are starting to rock down to meet his mentor's fingers. "I never wanted to hurt you, Zack," he continues, pausing to kiss the side of the boy's face. "I've wanted you for so long, Puppy, I've only ever wanted you to be safe and happy. You'll understand later, Zack, I'm doing this for you--"

"Stop talking," Zack whimpers, shaking his head wildly. "Stop talking, please don't talk--"

Angeal understands. He doesn't want to hear explanations or reasons--he just wants this to be over with. He carefully adds a third finger, stretching out the tight space as much as he can. Zack's hips are still rocking, and his poor Puppy's face is red with shame and anger, his blue eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You'll thank me later," Angeal says, withdrawing his fingers. Then he reaches down, curls a hand around one of Zack's legs, hitches it around his hip. He positions himself in front of Zack's entrance, and the poor boy nearly stops breathing.

"Breathe, Zack," Angeal reminds him, before thrusting in.

Zack's mouth drops open like he's getting ready to scream, but the only sound that comes out is a squeak. Angeal pauses, studying his student's face intently. He looks like he's in a lot of pain; he's not a small man, after all, and it's Zack's first time. He knows it is, because Zack told his mentor that he was a virgin just the other day, when Angeal was asking him _(interrogating him)_ about his relationships, pretending that he was worried that Zack might be distracted from his studies if he found himself a lover.

"I'm sorry, Zack," Angeal says, wiping at the tears that are still trailing down the boy's face. Even as he says this, he has started to push forward slowly, carefully, his eyes rolling briefly at the tight heat wrapped around his cock.

"…_Hurts…"_ Zack croaks, chest heaving a little as he tries to breathe.

"I know, Puppy. Just hang on." Oh, Gaia. He's inside his Puppy, his precious, sweet, perfect Puppy. The boy is truly his now. He has claimed Zack, gotten to him first, and no one can take this away. He stops pushing when he's buried to the hilt, sighs and buries his face into the boy's sweet-smelling shoulder.

"Hurts…" Zack says again, his voice tearful and lost and pained.

"It'll be okay," Angeal murmurs against the boy's skin, pausing to place a light kiss against the soft flesh. "I'll make it better. The pain will go away." He pulls away to look at the boy. "Do you still trust me Zack?"

Zack doesn't answer. Angeal doesn't expect him to.

Angeal waits as long as he can, trying to give the boy time to adjust, but that body is squeezing around him tightly, and his patience is worn thin. Finally he moves, groaning as the body below him squeezes around him, making him see stars.

"_Puppy…"_

The boy whimpers, and Angeal slowly pushes back in, not wanting to go too fast, but _damn _it's hard. How long as he fantasized about this? Having Zack spread out beneath him, having the tight velvet walls clenching around his cock--sure, Zack was always willing in his fantasies. But he'll get used to this soon. He will.

Steadily, Angeal starts to speed up his thrusts, and he searches again for that bundle of nerves that'll bring Zack pleasure that he knows the boy doesn't want to feel. He searches and searches, his speed increasing. The headboard is banging against the wall, and Zack is emitting small yelps with each thrust, just like the puppy he is. And then--

"_Unh!" _

Angeal finds it. Zack's body jolts and squeezes around Angeal, his blue eyes snapping open. "Angeal--!"

His mentor groans and thrusts into that spot again, loving the moans he draws out of his student. His hips are snapping forward, pounding the small body into the mattress brutally, and Angeal vaguely realizes that the boy will have bruises after this.

Zack is still trying to fight against this, shaking his head and mouthing, "No, no, _no…"_ But the boy's half hard again, and Angeal reaches down and wraps his hand around him.

"_No--"_

"You're mine, Puppy. I'm doing this for you."

"_Stop saying that!"_

He does, knowing that it's probably hurting the boy more. Angeal continues to pound into the small body, making sure to hit Zack's prostate every time, and Zack continues yipping with each thrust, no doubt embarrassed and angry that Angeal is making this feel so good for him. Zack is clenching tighter and tighter around him, and his body is even starting to rock into each thrust, though he probably doesn't realize this. Angeal isn't going to last much longer, it's too much, and Zack is just too _beautiful _like this, his head tossed back and his cheeks streaked with tears.

Angeal is determined to make Zack come first. That's how he's always fantasized it will be--Zack coming first, screaming his name, and Angeal coming right afterwards, so hard that it'll be like he's dying. He pumps Zack rapidly, squeezing his hand around the boy tight, but not too tight, and pounding even harder into him.

"Don't hold back anymore, Zack," he whispers into the boy's ear, and Zack sobs in response. "Let me hear you, Puppy, I want to hear you scream. Scream for me, Puppy, scream…"

Zack shakes his head, but with a clever jerk of his hand, Angeal makes Zack come _hard, _hot semen spraying all over the both of them, and the boy does scream. _"Aaaaaaaaah--Angeal!"_

The scream is like a song for Angeal, and he let's himself go, shooting himself deep into the boy's body. "Zack!"

He rides his orgasm out, thrusting into the tight body a few more times before collapsing on top of his student. They're both gasping for breath, drenched in sweat and exhausted. If Zack wasn't crying, Angeal would think that he was in heaven. Once he's gotten enough strength back, he carefully pulls out and rolls over, reaches up and uncuffs the boy's wrists and gathers him to his chest. Zack doesn't fight this, just lays limp like a little doll.

They're both silent for awhile; Angeal is surprised to find that he doesn't know what to say right now. Zack is still crying, silently yes, obviously in shock over what just happened. Angeal glances down, sees that there's blood on the sheets. He makes a mental note to Cure the boy later, maybe give him a potion.

Zack is actually the one to speak first, his voice weak and teary. _"Why?"_

It's a question he's asked already, but Angeal doesn't mind answering it again. He runs his hands through the boy's sweat drenched hair, and explains again. "Because I needed to protect you, Puppy. There are people who want to take you away from me. I can't let that happen. You're mine. I love you, and I did this for your own good."

"You love me," Zack repeats flatly, his voice dead. "You love me, and you... you did this to protect me…"

"That's right."

"You did this for my own good…"

"Correct."

Zack blinks, shakes his head weakly before burying his face into his mentor's shoulder, still seeking refuge into the large body like he's done so often before, despite everything that's happened. And even though Angeal is thrilled with this, thinking that Zack is starting to understand and will eventually come to accept what he's done... As he looks at the boy's swollen eyes and red, teary face, a small part of him can't help but wonder if he did the right thing after all.

* * *

…_I'm going to hell. _


	2. Aftermath

_Wasn't planning on doing a follow-up chapter, but… well. It sort of wrote itself. This is a small peek into Zack's mind after the rape._

* * *

It is so _hot._

Outside, the sun is bright, and there's not even the slightest breeze. The temperature's high, even for this time of year, and nearly everyone's seeking refuge inside the air conditioned buildings. Even SOLDIERs can get overheated.

Dear Gaia, it is hot.

Zack is lying on his side on Angeal's bed, staring blankly at the wall. Angeal doesn't have any paintings on his walls; in fact, his room has barely any decorations at all. It's very plain, very mature. It only has what the older man would need. Unlike Zack's room, which is decorated with bits and pieces that he's collected over the past year since he joined SOLDIER: posters, knick-knacks, text books, and the like. Soon, it will have collected a fair amount of dust. He's not sure, now, if he'll ever see his room again.

Zack hasn't left Angeal's apartment in a week, ever since That Day. He knows Angeal has made some clever excuse for this, probably saying that Zack had come down with an illness, like the flu maybe, and is being kept in Angeal's apartment until he gets better. No one would think twice about this; it would be expected, even. Because hasn't Angeal always done that, taken care of Zack? Keeping him tucked close, away from harm? Yes, he has, ever since the day they became teacher and student. Why would anyone suspect that in reality, Zack is a prisoner in his teacher's home?

The ceiling fan turns slowly overhead, and Zack doesn't even feel the slightest breeze from it. The bruises on his wrists and thighs are dark now, nasty looking, and painful to the touch. He barely feels them these days, though, hasn't felt much of anything except this heat. He's dressed lightly in some of Angeal's old clothes; a well-worn cotton t-shirt and some thin pajama pants, with the legs rolled up. He's still so hot though, completely drenched in sweat. It's too hot to be lying in this cramped little room which feels like an oven, where just the week before his whole world had fallen, crashed around him in little pieces.

He was raped in this room.

Bile rises in his throat as he thinks this, but he swallows it back. Puking won't do him any good. Crying hasn't helped either. There's really nothing he _can_ do. He can't leave--Angeal's made sure of that. The man's in the living room now, talking with someone on the phone. Blocking the door. All of the windows are barred, and don't open, so there's no way he can escape through them. When Angeal leaves the apartment, the bedroom door is locked from the outside. The saddest thing is that people have stopped trying to stop by to check up on him; Angeal has given strict orders that Zack is not to be disturbed. Oh, sure, he's thought about smashing open the windows to scream for help, or kicking the doors in, or breaking open the locks. It's just that…

Zack is just _so tired._ Almost all his energy is gone. Sometimes, it takes almost everything he's got just to sit up. He sometimes wonders, as he lays there in the heat in a half-conscious state, that maybe Angeal is drugging him with something. The man always wakes up before him, and is still awake when he falls asleep. It's a very logical explanation, after all.

He's starting not to care anymore, though. Why bother?

Outside in the living room, he hears Angeal hang the phone up. His stomach turns nervously, and he swallows thickly.

He hasn't raped Zack since That Day. He still touches the boy, still pets his hair and rubs his hands gently up and down his body, in the same soothing motions that he's always done. Those touches used to bring Zack comfort. Now they make him sick to his stomach.

Angeal's in the kitchen now, rummaging around in the cabinets. Zack breathes a little easier, knowing that at least he has a little more time before he has to face the older man.

Sometimes he'll pick Zack up and carry him into the living room, where he'll settle them both on the couch in front of the TV. Zack doesn't watch any of it though. He just stares at the screen blankly, unable to comprehend what the news anchors are talking about. Angeal will often speak quietly to him during this time, usually telling the boy something interesting that had happened that day, like how President Shinra took a nasty fall down the stairs during an important public service announcement, or how that terrorist group--AVALANCHE--had bombed some local shop or public area. Zack rarely responds, but he always listens intently, even though he doesn't want to. It was like his brain zeroed in on his teacher's voice, searching for something. An apology, an explanation? But hadn't he already gotten both?

'_If he was really sorry, he would have let me go by now,' _Zack thinks to himself. _'He would have turned himself in to the President, and then…'_

Then what? What would happen after that? Would he go on to be a SOLDIER? Probably not. Zack doesn't exactly feel like being heroic these days. He'd probably go and get therapy, then return home to Gongaga, maybe become a shop keeper or farmer or something. Angeal… well…

What would happen to Angeal? Would he be imprisoned? Dismissed from the program? Would he even be punished at all? He is famous after all, and the General's best friend. A feared warrior. A great asset to SOLDIER. Would anyone ever know that he had raped his student, claiming that he was doing it for his own good? Would it all be hushed up, like a dirty little secret? Would they shove Zack out the door with a big check, content to give the boy hush-money so he won't say anything?

Zack closes his eyes, buries his head into his pillow. He doesn't want to think anymore. He's too tired.

_Snick._ The doorknob is turning. All of Zack's senses zero in onto the door, and his heart starts pounding. Angeal will be coming in now, with a glass of water, like he has been doing for the past week. He will make sure that Zack drinks every last drop (is that how he drugs him?), and then he will either carry the boy into the living room, or he will join Zack on the bed, pulling the boy close to him. Either way, Zack will hear about something that had happened that day, in the outside world, and after that, Angeal will once again tell him how much he loves Zack, how he is protecting the boy, and that soon, he will understand and then everything will be fine, just fine. He'll place gentle kisses against the boys spikes, murmuring soothing promises into his hair, and eventually Zack will fall asleep in his arms, like always.

The scary thing is, Zack is starting to feel a sick sense of comfort when this happens, when he hears these explanations and promises. The more that Angeal reassures him that this is for his own good, the more he is starting to believe it. It scares the hell out of him.

"Zack?"

Zack doesn't answer. Angeal doesn't expect him to.

* * *

_Poor Zack._


End file.
